


Welcome Home

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty + 29: “I thought you were dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Monty twists his fingers together nervously, eyes scanning the crowd of incoming people for one particular person. He bites down on his lip praying that his worst nightmare hadn’t come true. 

He had known rationally that staying at Arkadia with Raven had been the best thing he could do to help, but his heart had still leapt into his throat when he watched Miller climb into the rover after Bellamy and Clarke.

He had tried to keep his focus with Raven and the task at hand but there had been a small part of his mind that kept worrying about Miller. He couldn’t help but ponder over whether or not Miller was still alive. He knew that it didn’t do any help if he thought such things but he hadn’t been able to control himself. 

Raven had noticed that he had been distracted and she had only said, “They’re going to be fine, Monty. I need you here. You can help them from here.”

Monty had nodded, cracking his knuckles before getting ready to help Raven. She had managed a wan smile, turning back to her own screen as well. 

But now Monty is thinking that he hadn’t helped at all. He did absolutely nothing to help protect his friends, well really his family. He glances at the crowd once more before turning away, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“You aren’t going to say welcome back to your favorite person?” 

Monty whips around being met with the sight of the one person who had been a constant in his life these past few months. Miller is standing in front of him, arms across his chest as he smirks at Monty. 

“Nate,” Monty’s voice is barely above a whisper. He says Miller’s name like it’s the answer to all of his prayers. “I thought you were dead.”

Miller just grins, teeth gleaming against his skin. He arches an eyebrow, eyes sparkling, “It takes a lot more than mindless zombies to get rid of me.” 

Monty chokes on a laugh, tears spilling down his cheeks. Before he knows it, he’s racing towards Miller crashing into him. His arms loop around Miller’s neck as he buries his face in Miller’s shoulder. 

Miller just smiles, arms slipping around Monty’s waist with ease. He turns his cheek into Monty’s hair, lips brushing against the soft strands. 

The two stand wrapped in one another’s embrace until Monty remembers about everyone else. He pulls away asking, “Clarke? Bellamy? The others?” 

“All alive. They should be coming in any minute now. What about here?” 

Monty shrugs, “Jasper stabbed me; I shot him. Besides that we’re good.” He takes in Miller’s furious expression continuing on with, “He was chipped.” 

It doesn’t seem to appease Miller’s anger but Monty just sighs. “I’m fine, Nate. Now let’s go see our friends.” 

Monty untangles himself from Miller’s arms. He instantly misses the warmth that they provided but as they walk side by side, Monty is just happy to have Miller back home again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/).


End file.
